


A tale yet to be told

by bookishbitch05



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishbitch05/pseuds/bookishbitch05
Summary: *BANANA FISH SPOILERS*What if Ash hadn't died and actually went to Japan? What would the story had looked like then?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. On my way to you

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's my first take on writing fanfic like this, so I hope you like it;)

Ash’s tears slowly drip down on Eiji’s letter. There are some blood smears here and there from his stab wound, but the words are still readable. He dries away a tear from his cheek. No one has ever written him something this beautiful, no one has ever really written him anything that wasn’t a threat or instructions. He keeps reading the words over and over again. Eiji. He loves that man so much; he can’t even explain it, even if he has all the words in the world. And Eiji wants him to go to Japan with him.  
Ash starts getting up from the table he sits at, but suddenly he gets dizzy. He sits back down and rests his head on the table.  
“It won’t hurt if I just rest here for a while”, he thinks and closes his eyes…  
*  
*  
*  
Ash wakes with a gasp. The library is completely dark and he is all alone. He tries to sit up, but a jabbing pain in his abdomen stops him. He looks down. A big, dark spot is covering the front of his shirt. "How am I even alive?". He gets slowly up from the chair and makes his way to the exit. Eiji’s letter is safely tucked away underneath his jacket. He starts the slow journey towards the hospital because he can’t call an ambulance. What if they find Lao’s body? That would make him a suspect. He’s a few blocks from the hospital when his vision suddenly goes black and he falls…  
*  
*  
*  
The sun is shining blindingly through a hospital window when Ash wakes up. His eyelids flutter for a moment before his eyes are used to the sharp light. He looks around the room. It’s a standard hospital room with white walls, a gray floor, white curtains, and white sheets. There’s an IV connected to his arm and a blood transfusion. Ash slowly sits up, but the pain makes him grunt. 

That’s when he notices the other person in the room. Across from his bed in a chair, Charlie is sitting. His head is rolled backward and his mouth is open. He’s snoring lightly. When Ash is sitting comfortably, he clears his throat loudly. Charlie stands up so quick, that he has to grab the wall for support. His other hand has automatically sought towards the gun strapped to his hip.  
“Goodmorning Charlie. Nice to see you here. What’s up”  
Charlie glares at him and slowly walks toward his bed.  
“Goodmorning Ash. That was quite the scare you gave us there. How are you feeling?”  
Ash looks out the window.  
“I’m alright, I guess. My stomach is killing me tho”.  
“I’ll call for a nurse. Do you need anything else before I take your statement?”  
Ash’s head whips toward Charlie. Have they found out about Lao?  
“My statement? It’s just a little wound”  
Charlie rolls his eyes and walks towards the door.  
“Yes, but someone is still to be held accountable. Oh by the way, how are you feeling about… you know… Eiji going to Japan and all?”

Eiji… EIJI’S LETTER.

Ash manically starts looking for his jacket.  
“Where’s my jacket? Charlie, where’s my jacket?! WHERE IS IT?!!”  
Charlie looks at him with big, scared eyes while he holds his hands beside his head.  
“It’s behind the door! Jeez, calm down kid. I’ll bring it to you, don’t rip out your IV”  
Ash sits down, but he never takes his eyes off of Charlie. When he hands him his jacket, he practically rips it out of his hands and starts searching through the pockets. It’s only when his hands close around the soft paper that he finally relaxes. He slowly pulls it out, unfolds it, and read the words again. His eyes start swimming with tears. When he reaches the last words, he rests his head back on the pillow and looks out the window at the sky. A plane is flying over the city, the passengers never knowing the kind of horrors that has happened just below them.

“Charlie, can you get me a one-way ticket to Japan?”

Charlie lets out an audible gasp. Ash turns his head to look at him. Charlie looks taken back, but his face softens when he sees the pained look on Ash’s face.  
“Ple-ease”, Ash says, voice breaking.  
“I’ll see what I can do”, Charlie says and leaves the room.

Ash looks to the window again. "Don’t worry Eiji. I will see you again soon".


	2. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears start welling up in Ash’s eyes. He hurriedly walks toward the track, his bags forgotten behind him. 
> 
> When he’s around 50 meters from the group he yells; “Eiji!”.
> 
> The black-haired boy who had just gotten up from the mattress freezes. He slowly lifts his head in the direction of the voice. The other people around him look confused behind them at the blond boy practically running toward them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter two!  
> I really hope you guys like their reunion. I tried to make it special, but emotional

The airport is buzzing with people when Ash touches down at Izumo Airport. He is walking towards the cabs with his luggage behind him. He can’t stop looking around and absorb the entire place. He wants to see all the things that make Eiji love his hometown. 

Ash waves at a cab and tells the driver the address for Ibe’s office. He is very nervous. What is Eiji gonna think when he just shows up? 

He finally arrives, gives the cab driver the money, and steps out of the cab. He stands for a moment, looking up at the office building. He takes a deep breath and walks in.

It takes a while and a few badly spoken Japanese sentences to find Ibe’s office. But then he knocks on the right door and walks in.  
Ibe is sitting bend over his computer, a pair of glasses low on his nose bridge. 

“How can I help yo-“, Ibe says while slowly looking up from the screen, choking on the last word when he sees Ash standing in the doorway.

Ash flashes him a big grin. 

Ibe returns the smile, gets up, and hurries over to give him a big hug.

“Ash! What are you doing here?” 

Ash hugs him back and says; “I’m looking for Eiji. Do you know where I can find him?”

Ibe gives him one last squeeze before pulling back, leaving his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders. He pouts his mouth, thinking for a bit before his face lights up in a knowing expression.

“He talked about going to the pole vaulting track with his family. He’s trying to get into the sport again after his injury. Here, let me drive you there. I just finished my work for today anyway”.

Ash grabs his luggage and follows Ibe out of the building to his car. They drive for about 10 minutes before stopping in front of a big field surrounded by a tall fence. There’s a gate in the fence to let people come and go.

“It looks like a prison”, Ash says with obvious disgust in his voice.

Ibe chuckles. “It’s just to make sure that no balls are flying off the grounds to hit the traffick. Now come on”.

They go through the gate and onto the field. In the far end of the field, Ash can see a group of people standing around two poles with another pole lying horizontally between them. Mattresses are lying on both sides of the set-up. 

But one black-haired guy is standing out from the crowd. He is standing away from the rest, a long pole in his hands. He suddenly begins to run toward the tall poles, stretching his arms in front of him. Ash lets out an audible gasp as the boy uses the pole to vault himself into the air, barely going over the horizontal pole. It reminds him of the first time he saw him flying like that when he saved him and Skip from Arthur and his gang.

The boy falls onto the mattress on the other side. The group is cheering, running towards him. 

Tears start welling up in Ash’s eyes. He hurriedly walks toward the track, his bags forgotten behind him. 

When he’s around 50 meters from the group he yells; “Eiji!”.

The black-haired boy who had just gotten up from the mattress freezes. He slowly lifts his head in the direction of the voice. The other people around him look confused behind them at the blond boy practically running toward them.

Eiji lets out a pained sob-ish squeak. He pushes away the hands holding him upright before starting into a sprint toward Ash. Ash also starts running as far as he can.  
When they are close enough, Eiji sets off from the ground and jumps into Ash’s waiting arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Ash stumbles back a little but throws his hands around Eiji and buries his face in the smaller boy’s neck. Ash’s knees become weak from emotion and they crash to the ground, Ash lying on top of Eiji, but none of them let go. Eiji is mumbling Ash’s name over and over into his ear, barely audible over the sobs rocking his body. Ash just squeezes him harder.  
After a while, Ash pulls back a little to look at Eiji. They smile at each other through the tears still in their eyes.

All of a sudden Ash gets the compelling need to kiss him. He has had feelings for Eiji for a long time, but he has never really acted upon them. He was too scared of yet another rejection. But when he looks into Eiji’s eyes now, he sees the same feelings mirrored in the brown eyes beneath him. 

Ash’s smile doesn’t falter as he lowers his head slowly towards Eiji, whose eyes widen a bit.

And then their lips meet. At first, the kiss is feather-light. But when Ash pulls back to look into Eiji’s eyes, he sees the love that is overflowing in his eyes.  
That snaps the last restrains holding back Ash. He smacks his lips down on Eiji’s again, this time there is no hesitation. The kiss is passionate and filled with feelings that have been held back for far too long. Ash can feel Eiji’s hands move slowly up his back and over his shoulders, into his hair. Ash’s own hands move to cup the black-haired boy’s face. 

Ash slides his tongue along Eiji’s lower lip, requesting access. Eiji opens up his mouth and Ash lets his tongue explore his mouth. He tilts his head a bit, deepening the kiss. A low moan escapes Eiji’s lips, which makes Ash’s heart skip a beat.

But before he can do anything about it, his heightened senses from his life on the streets notice movement near them. He breaks away from the kiss, Eiji letting out a low whimper, Ash’s hands going toward his gun out of habit. 

He looks up and notices the shocked faces of Eiji’s companions and Ibe looking down at them from a safe distance. Eiji looks up as well, the blush that had started forming on his cheeks from the kiss deepening into a bright red that spread to his entire face. 

The boys slowly get up from the ground brushing off dirt from their clothes. A small woman, probably Eiji’s mother, has a surprised look on her face, but she also looks like she is trying hard to hold back a huge grin. 

Eiji clears his throat and intertwines Ash’s and his fingers. 

“So I guess I have some explaining to do”, he says and everyone bursts out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!  
> Kudos is very much appreciated.  
> If you guys have any ideas for anything special you want me to include in these chapters, please leave a comment ;D


End file.
